


Will you be my valentine?

by SoeSolution



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoeSolution/pseuds/SoeSolution





	Will you be my valentine?

   Will Graham nienawidził walentynek.

   Atmosfera tego dnia sprawiała, że Willowi robiło się niedobrze. Cała miłość stawała się wtedy tak sztuczna i ciężka, że tylko szeroki uśmiech na widok beznadziejnego prezentu znalezionego pod choinką był bardziej fałszywy. Warto jeszcze wspomnieć o komercyjnej otoczce, pełnej serduszek i podarunków z aniołkami mierzącymi do ludzi ze strzał, co roku tak samo tandetnej i upierdliwej. Za każdym razem mężczyzna robił wszystko, by spędzić te dwadzieścia cztery godziny w swoim domu, sam na sam z pupilami i nieodłączną szklaneczką brunatnej whisky, by nie narażać swojej empatii na niekorzystne działanie tego święta.

   Przechodził go nieprzyjemny dreszcz, który zdawał się dochodzić w głębokie zakamarki jego ciała, kiedy słyszał wyrażenie ,,walentynkowa randka”, celebrowanie tego święta wydawało mu się wyjątkowo bez sensu, na tyle...

   ...że jego mózg przez kilka długich sekund nie dopuszczał do siebie informacji, kiedy Hannibal pod koniec ich czwartkowej sesji zaprosił go dokładnie czternastego lutego na przyjęcie o charakterze charytatywnym.

   Nagle zasłony w ciemnoczerwone pasy zaczęły przepuszczać jakby mniej światła, sprawiając, że oczy psychiatry stały się przyciemnione, zasnute delikatną mgiełką tajemnicy.

   Nawet wirujące za oknem płatki śniegu, które miały spowodować – jak to żywo zapowiadali synoptycy – wielką śnieżycę zaczęły opadać jakby wolniej.

   - Jednak chciałbym cię uspokoić, że data jest zbiegiem okoliczności – głos Lectera przerwał ciszę, która zapadła po zaproszeniu, założył nogę na nogę i wygodnie splótł dłonie na kolanie. Jego usta rozciągnąl delikatny, subtelny uśmiech, jednak przez mocniejsze uniesienie samych kącików był także i złośliwy. Musiał wiedzieć, co Graham sądził na temat walentynek.

   Will nie mógł sobie odpuścić dogryzienia psychiatrze.

   - Och, to naprawdę pocieszające. Bałem się, że po przejściu przez pański próg będę mógł zobaczyć balony w kształcie serduszek i różowe drinki – przechylił głowę, a iskierki w błękitnych oczach błysnęły głęboko skrywanym humorem.

   - Specjalnie dla ciebie mogę nadmuchać balona i przygotować różowego drinka – uniósł zachęcająco brew. Jeżeli mężczyzna odpowie twierdząco, będzie to potwierdzenie przybycia na przyjęcie, a Hannibalowi bardzo na tym zależało. W końcu to profiler będzie główną atrakcją imprezy.

   - Powiedzmy, że rozważę pańską propozycję – odparł niezobowiązująco.  
***  
   Will naprawdę nie wierzył w to co robi, kiedy dopinał łososiową koszulę, szykując się do wyjścia. Stał przed lustrem w swojej sypialni. W odbiciu nie widział tylko siebie, ale także szóstkę psów, których czarne oczy spoglądały na niego niemal z bólem. W sumie, nie było się czemu dziwić. Nie dość, że Graham nie dał im dzisiaj przekąsek, to jeszcze skarcił je, gdy chciały zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę przez ocieranie się o czarne, garniturowe spodnie mężczyzny.

   - Nie patrzcie na mnie takim wzrokiem, proszę – podkreślił ostatnie słowo. Uśmiechnął się, próbując je pocieszyć, ale jedno ze zwierząt tylko zapiszczało, pokazując jak bardzo mu to nie wychodzi. – Ja...

   Nie miał usprawiedliwienia. Albo sam przed sobą nie chciał przyznać, że zależało mu na jak najlepszej prezencji na dzisiejszym przyjęciu. Chociaż i tak, jedyne co chciał zrobić, to wcisnąć Lecterowi butelkę wina i zaszyć się z powrotem w swoim domu.

   A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał.

   Zacisnął usta w wąską linijkę

   Sam nie był pewien, czy w ogóle chciał pojawić się na tym przyjęciu. Hannibal na sto procent będzie próbował go tam zatrzymać, a Will.... Nie chciał rozmawiać z obcymi ludźmi, którzy zaczną zadawać niekomfortowe pytania pokroju: ,,Masz już dzieci?”, ,,Gdzie twoja małżonka?”, ,,Gdzie pracujesz?”. Co Graham miał im odpowiedzieć? Mam szóstkę psów, mieszkam na odludziu i wchodzę w umysły niezwykle niebezpiecznych morderców? _Żałosne_. To by tylko go zdenerwowało i sprawiło, że czułby się przytłoczony. Jednak odnosił wrażenie, że Lecter będzie wyjątkowo zawiedziony, jeżeli się tam nie pojawi.

   - Przepraszam – uklęknął i wyciągnął rękę do psów. Zwierzęta podeszły i każde zostało pogłaskane po puchatej, miękkiej sierści. Otrzepał dłonie uważając, by żaden z włosów nie opadł na grafitowy garnitur. Zawiązał szary krawat w prosty węzeł i chwycił butelkę wina.

   Wchodził do samochodu z przeczuciem, że przyjęcie zaproszenia było gigantycznym błędem. Sypiący śnieg jakby popierał myśl Willa.  
***  
   Hannibal pedantycznie przetarł srebrne sztućce, oczekując Grahama. Jego zachowanie można było porównać do pięcioletniego dziecka, które czeka skryte za sofą, wypatrując Mikołaja z prezentami. Tylko u psychiatry drżenie rąk z podniecenia, szeroki uśmiech i wstrzymany oddech przykryte były płachtą idealnego opanowania i spokoju.

   Kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, wyprostował marynarkę, tak, by nienagannie układała się na jego ciele i ruszył, by otworzyć Willowi. Gdy ujrzał go w progu, obsypanego białym puchem i z zaczerwienionym nosem, nie mógł nie obdarzyć Grahama ciepłym uśmiechem.

   - Witaj William, pozwól, że powieszę twój płaszcz – wyciągnął dłoń.

   Mężczyzna podał mu okrycie ze ściągniętymi brwiami. Dlaczego nikogo nie było? Dlaczego mógł zobaczyć stół zastawiony tylko dla dwóch osób? Rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu jeszcze raz.

   Prychnął pod nosem, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jaki był tego powód.

   Dał się wykiwać.

   - Zorganizowałeś przyjęcie. Dla dwóch osób, gratulacje doktorze – uśmiechnął się sarkasycznie. Wcisnął mu butelkę wina.

   Lecter przechylił głowę i tylko spojrzał na etykietę alkoholu. Nie musiał długo się zastanawiać nad tym, co z nim zrobi, trunek takiego typu nie będzie zaśmiecał jego piwniczki.

   - Reszta nie przybyła z powodu śniegu – odpowiedział, wskazując na okno.

   Oczywiście, tak naprawdę przyjęcie nie miało się nigdy odbyć, jednak był niezwykle zaintrygowany jak zareaguje na zaaranżowane spotkanie jego mangusta. Zaprosił go gestem do stołu.

   Will przeszedł przez pokój nieco ociężale, uważnie stawiając każdy krok, jakby na podłodze porozrzucane były niewidzialne pułapki. Był ciekawy, czy gdyby nagle stwierdził, że on w takim razie także wróci do domu, jak zachowałby się Hannibal. Próbował go zatrzymać? Czy puścił z tym serdecznym uśmiechem na twarzy, życząc miłego wieczoru?  
***  
   - Serce wołowe duszone w czerwonym winie – Hannibal zapowiedział, podając talerze pełne aromatycznie pachnącego mięsa i sałatki. – Niestety, nie nadmuchałem balona dla ciebie, ale mam nadzieję, że to dobra rekompensata.

  
    Will spojrzał na jedzenie bardzo czujnie. Kiwnął głową.

   - Jednak wciąż przykro mi przez brak różowego drinka – zamruczał, delikatnie dotykając samym czubkiem widelca serca, które kusząco polane było sosem.

   Lecter wstał z pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem i wyciągnął z pojemnika z lodem schłodzone wino. Miało różową barwę. Nalał po kieliszku sobie i Willowi, który z kwaśną miną przyjął szkło z alkoholem.

   - Wie pan jak kusić – powiedział z ironią, przecinając mięso i wsuwając niewielki kawałek w usta. Na jego języku rozlały się wspaniale skomponowane smaki, serce tworzyło idealną całość z nieco kwaśną sałatką. Przełknął jedzenie i przez chwilę marszczył brwi, gdy wyczuł, że Lecter go obserwuje.

   Will musiał przyznać, że nie czuł się w domu Hannibala źle. Może nie jak we własnym, zakurzonym i pełnym psiej sierści domku, ani nie całkowicie swobodnie, ale naprawdę pocieszała go myśl, że jest miejsce, gdzie zawsze będzie mile widziany i gdzie otrzyma pomoc. Dlaczego psychiatra był dla niego tak łaskawy? Graham już dawno zauważył, że Lecter obdarzył go specjalnymi względami, że brał jego stronę i był gotowy bronić przed Jackiem i jego negatywnym wpływem bądź przed samym sobą, jeżeli nachodziła taka potrzeba. Jednakże robił to w sposób tak delikatny, że mężczyzna nie czuł się w żaden sposób przytłoczony.

   - Wiem - Hannibal go poparł, biorąc łyk z kieliszka. - Jednak powinieneś zaczekać z tym do deseru.

   Will spojrzał na niego spod byka, zwijając dłoń w pięść naokoło trzymanego widelca. Szykowała się długa kolacja.  
***  
   - Auto nie chce odpalić - Will wymamrotał, trzęsąc się z zimna, kiedy po wyjściu z domu Lectera, po spożytej kolacji znowu pojawił się w jego drzwiach.

   Śnieg sypał tak mocno, że wydawał sie białą ścianą nie do przejścia.

   Lecter udając zaskoczonego zaprosił go do środka.

   - Oh, Will.... To pewnie przez mróz panujący na dworze - uśmiechnął się troskliwie. - Nalegam, byś został dzisiejszą noc u mnie, jutro z rana zastanowimy się nad twoim samochodem. Plus... - wskazał na okno. - Nie sądzę, by podróż w taka pogodę była bezpiecznym rozwiązaniem.

   Will przygryzł wargę, ściągając z siebie płaszcz. To było niezwykle irytujące, że argumenty Hannibala były logiczne i rozsądne, przez co, mimo że Graham wcale nie miał ochoty tutaj zostawać, nawet nie miał jak się sprzeciwić.

   - Dziękuję - powiedział tylko, wieszając okrycie na wieszaku.  
***  
   Kiedy Hannibal udał się do kuchni, by przygotować coś ciepłego do picia, pozostawiony samotnie w salonie Will, z nudów zaczął przeglądać wielobarwne książki. Wszystkie starannie odkurzone i zadbane, na pierwszy rzut oka można było zauważyć, że Hannibal uwielbia czytać, a swoje zbiory traktuje z niezwykłą troską.  
Jeden z opasłych tomów był nieco wychylony, co wskazywało na to, że Lecter całkiem niedawno go używał. Will delikatnie położył dwa palce na grzbiecie książki i pociągnął, by wyciągnąć ją z półki.

   Książka kucharska była obłożona misternie tłoczoną skórą, a wszystkie przepisy znajdujące się na pożółkłych ze starości kartkach pisane były ręcznie. Kiedy Will otworzył ją na pierwszych stronach język był obcy, dopiero mniej więcej w połowie ktoś zaczął używać angielskiego - a był to Hannibal.

  Zaznaczony zakładką był przepis na serca z dzisiejszej kolacji.

   - Książka ta przekazywana była w mojej rodzinie, stąd litewski i jej wiek - powiedział Hannibal, pojawiając się za Willem znikąd, przez co ten drgnął zaskoczony, czując się jak złodziej przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

   Ale Lecter nie wydawał się zły. Delikatnie wsunął w dłoń Willa aromatyczny grzaniec, a kiedy jego jedna ręka była już wolna, odebrał od niego książkę i odłożył ją na półkę.

   Wskazał Grahamowi puszysty dywan przed kominkiem, na którym przygotował kilka poduszek do siedzenia.

   Oboje usiedli. Naprzeciw siebie. Hannibal zamoczył usta w swoim grzańcu, obserwując tańczące płomienie ognia, który wyrzucając iskry w powietrze dawał im swoisty spektakl. Przeniósł powoli wzrok na Willa, w którego oczach widział odbicie całej gry ognia.

   - To pan uszkodził mi coś w samochodzie? - nieco zachrypnięty głos Grahama przerwał ciszę, która przetykana była jedynie trzaśnięciami palonego drewna.  
Hannibal delikatnie się uśmiechnął, nawet nie próbując tego ukryć.

   - Tak.

   - Po co? - Will wykrzywił usta w kwaśnym grymasie.

   - Ponieważ chciałbym spędzać z tobą więcej czasu, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a ty - nie dokończył, bo sfrustrowany Graham ostentacyjnie westchnął.

   - A naprawdę?

   - Ponieważ spędzanie z tobą czasu sprawia mi przyjemność.

   - Mi z tobą też - brzmiała krótka, treściwa odpowiedź Grahama, po której Lecter przysunął się do boku mężczyzny i objął go wolną ręką w pasie. Will oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.

   To były ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane między Hannibalem a Willem, którzy cały wieczór spędzili przed kominkiem i tam też zasnęli, daleko od siebie na miękkim dywanie, jedynie stykając się palcami wyciągniętych dłoni.

   O trzeciej nad ranem Grahama obudziło natarczywe brzęczenie w kieszeni. Na wyświetlaczu komórki zobaczył jedenaście nieodebranych połączeń od Jacka i jeden, jedyny sms:

,,Dwóch zamordowanych mężczyzn, oboje mają wycięte serca. Odbierz.".

   Will przez chwilę trawił treść wiadomości, zaciskając dłoń na komórce. Następnie długo spoglądał na śpiącego przed nim, rozluźnionego Hannibala. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na telefon w dłoni, po czym ponownie na Lectera. I jeszcze raz. Aż wreszcie postanowił.

   Wyłączył szybkim ruchem komórkę, odrzucając ją gdzieś w kąt pokoju.

   Ułożył się znowu koło Hannibala, wzdychając ciężko.

   Will Graham nienawidził walentynek.


End file.
